<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A weird detective by Fantasticoncer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796900">A weird detective</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer'>Fantasticoncer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hands and paws [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot, Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Awesome Mrs. Hudson, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Out of Character, Parent-Child Relationship, Parental Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock is a Brat, Short One Shot, Two Fathers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A few weeks after the car accident that put Tugger into a coma, they get asked to come to 221b Baker Street as a certain detective wants to meet them. </p><p>They don't exactly hit it off well......</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mr. Mistoffelees &amp; Victoria (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats), Rum Tum Tugger &amp; Victoria (Cats)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hands and paws [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A weird detective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place after "The Accident."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer I don't own anything that you recognise</p><p>Misto came home one day to find his husband staring at a letter in his hand with a frown. After the accident, Tugger had stayed home more often to take care of Victoria, spending all his time with her. He had been terrified that he would suddenly leave them. The accident really had opened his eyes. He wasn't invincible. Anything could happen to either him or his family and that thought honestly scared him. </p><p>"What is it, love? Misto asked gently, sitting down next to him, pushing some bills away from the couch. Tugger hadn't really worked much since the accident as he was still recovering and his own job didn't pay very well, bills were slowly growing, even with help from the government and insurance. They had never been very rich, but with a third mouth to feed, they had to find something and fast. Victoria was at the house of her new friends, twin siblings Jo and Drew. Misto honestly wasn't sure what to think of them.</p><p>Their parents were incredibly wealthy people, but never really seemed to spend a lot of time with their children from what he heard from a gossiping Demeter, which he had never understood in general, but since he and Tugger had adopted Victoria, he understood it even less. He wouldn't be too surprised, if that neglect was the reason the two were so mischievous and always pulling pranks. </p><p>At least, they were careful with Victoria. Misto would give the two of them that. They never pulled Victoria into something they knew she wasn't comfortable with and if they actually pulled a prank on her, it was always a harmless one. They seemed to know that Victoria was very shy and that the past few weeks were very stressful for her and the family. Misto would always be thankful for that.</p><p>His husband's voice quickly broke him out of his thoughts. "It's a letter from a Dr. John Watson. Apparently, he and his flatmate/colleague, a man named Sherlock Holmes, have heard about the accident and want to know more. According to him, they've had dealt with Moriarty before." Tugger said, looking down at the neatly written letter. Misto immediately wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on his shoulder. "You don't have to go if you don't want to. The accident all gave us nightmares, it still does." He said</p><p>"Hell, Victoria still climbs into our bed at night because she's just so afraid we'll be gone when she wakes up. You don't have to do this if it's too soon." He continued and Tugger sighed at that. "Dr. Watson already said in his letter that this Sherlock won't give up until he gets his answer, maybe even give us a visit if we don't reply Better get it over and done with." He muttered. Misto took a deep breath and hugged him tighter. </p><p>A few days later, the two men and Victoria were on the other side of London. "221B Baker Street. This is it." Misto said after checking the letter, both men tightly holding onto one of their daughter's hands. They rang the bell and a kind looking older woman opened the door. "Here to see Sherlock, I bet? He's right in." She said with a kind smile. "Mrs. Hudson! Sent them right upstairs." A deep voice ordered from an above floor.</p><p>Mrs. Hudson sighed and made an exaggerated eyeroll for Victoria, making her giggle. "That guy thinks I'm his housekeeper at times. I ought to show him one day." She stage-whispered as she let them in and the girl giggled again. They went upstairs and were greeted by a man. "Hello, I'm John Watson. I'm sorry for letting you come all the way here, but <em>someone</em> was very impatient." He said, making his voice louder for the last part."I need to know what Moriarty is up to, John." The deep voice said as the owner came into view: a tall man with dark, curly hair.</p><p>Victoria shrunk a bit away towards her father at seeing him. With his tall height and thin face, he did look intimidating, especially as he was currently glaring at John. Misto pulled her against his side, rubbing her back. Sherlock took one glance at her and his lip twitched as if he wanted to say anything but refrained from doing so. Misto and Tugger sat down in the offered chairs, Victoria sitting on Misto's lap. </p><p>John asked some general questions about their lives to get the ball rolling, until Sherlock spoke up and very quickly ruined the whole entire mood, tension growing as soon as he said it. "And which one of you has the homophobic parents?" He asked and John immediately sighed as both Tugger and Misto quickly stiffened up at hearing this. "Sherlock." He warned, but the consulting detective didn't listen.</p><p>"I suppose it is the magician. He has the look of having been raised by accepting parents, even if your mother temporarily left your family when you were younger and that's why your brother left and- OWW." The detective suddenly shouted as he had been deducing Tugger, only for an angry Victoria to suddenly jump off her father's lap at seeing him and her daddy get more and more upset, run across the room and kick him against the leg. "You're not a nice man." She growled, glaring at him with all the hate a child could muster.</p><p>Misto quickly pulled her back, but not before John gave her a high-five. "It's alright, sweetheart. We're okay." Misto whispered as he pulled her close and stroked her hair. "Mrs. Hudson!" Sherlock called, still rubbing his leg. For her small size, Victoria could kick hard when she wanted to. "Mrs. Hudson. Could you please watch the child while we talk?" He asked as she appeared. "Sure, but why are you rubbing your leg?" Mrs Hudson asked in confusion. </p><p>"Victoria kicked it when he went too far." John answered with a grin, still incredibly amused at the fact that the great Sherlock Holmes had just been kicked by a child. "Oh well. Good for you, sweetie. God knows he needs a good kick every once in a while." She said, ignoring Sherlock scowling at that. With permission from her fathers, Mrs. Hudson took Victoria downstairs for some tea and cake. </p><p>"Foster system right?" Came out of Sherlock's mouth and three pairs of eyes immediately glared at him. "Sherlock, if you don't focus on the case, rather than the clients, <em>I</em> will kick you myself. Don't forget that you wanted them here to know about Moriarty and they came here despite having every reason not to, so don't push them away now." John warned him, putting his foot down. Sherlock scowled at him, before changing the subject. He actually managed to keep himself in for the rest of the time that they talked</p><p>That is, after quickly explaining how he knew everything in his usual smart-arse way and to Tugger's and Misto's relief, they luckily managed to finish the conversation about an hour later. It turned out that Moriarty was pretty much his Macavity, the only exception being that he and Moriarty weren't brothers like Tugger and Macavity were. "I have my own troublesome brother, I'm afraid." He muttered and Tugger raised an eyebrow at that. </p><p>"Very respectable and all that?" He asked and Sherlock made a face at that. "Not really. He only has a <em>minor</em> occupation in the British government." He said, his tone suggesting something completely different. "I know all about that." Tugger scoffed and Sherlock smirked at that. "I guess that you do." He said, deducing the man in front of him some, but not saying anything. He had learned his lesson for now.</p><p>In the meantime, Mrs. Hudson and Victoria were on their way to becoming fast friends, with the older woman telling the girl both incredibly funny and age appropriate stories about John's and Sherlock's cases, indulging her a bit in the sugar, but not too much. "Trust me, sweetie. The crash after a sugar-high is not worth it." She told the girl and Victoria scowled. To distract her, Mrs. Hudson told her about the case with the literal elephant in the room and she was laughing again. When her fathers came to collect her, she pouted. "I don't wanna go." She said.</p><p>"You'll always be welcome for tea, dear and if your fathers leave their number, I'll call you when Sherlock's in need for another kick." Mrs. Hudson offered. Tugger wrote their number down before Sherlock appeared and apologised, clearly being forced by John. They forgave him, before they left. A few days later, a confused Misto got home. "Someone put 10.000 pounds on our bank account." He said. "Who would give us so much money?" Tugger asked.</p><p>Misto shrugged. "They said the donation came from very high up, but they didn't know from who." He said and Tugger hummed, before focusing on his daughter. "At least, we won't have to worry about money anymore for a while." He said, his husband agreed as he joined his husband and daughter, kissing the former and hugging them. Despite their promise to Victoria and Mrs Hudson, he hoped to never see Sherlock Holmes again</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First time writing sherlock, so I'm not sure how I did it. </p><p>I'm not really a Johnlock shipper, so I kept it vague whether or not they're together. You can imagine it however you want. </p><p>Also, this story didn't really want to work with me, but I did my best. </p><p>Read and review. See you next time</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>